Étincelles à contre-courant
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Alors que Jérémie travaille toujours pour dénicher la Clé de la Matérialisation et que le reste du groupe essaye de s'entendre tant bien que mal, Xana attaque. Le groupe se sépare pour mener sa mission, mais ils ne conaissent pas encore tout des secrets de Lyokô, ce qui pourrait leur jouer un mauvais tour... /Participation au Concours de Fanfictions de Moonscoop, catégorie "Action"


Bonjour à tous !

Certains le sauront peut-être, Moonscoop avait organisé un Concours de Fanfiction en Septembre/Octobre 2012. Hors, les résultats du Concours furent énoncés le 23 Janvier de cette année.

Voici donc ma participation au "Grand Concours de Fanfiction" dans la catégorie Action, "Étincelles à contre-courant". J'espère que vous aimerez !

Note: L'histoire se déroule entre la Genèse et l'épisode 1, deux semaine après le double épisode "Le Réveil de Xana". C'est énoncé dans l'épisode, mais je préfère préciser.

* * *

**Étincelles à contre-courant**

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, dans un grand fracas. Sans perdre une seconde, il releva la tête, alerte, observant de loin son ennemi, surpris d'avoir raté sa cible.

Un gémissement, sous lui, lui rappela la présence de la jeune fille qu'il venait de plaquer au sol, et il se releva rapidement, l'aidant à faire de même. D'un geste protecteur, il la plaça derrière lui, sans quitter des yeux les monstres qui les entouraient.

Trois Blocks et cinq Kankrelats. Sans compter ceux qu'il avait déjà éliminés.

Cela n'allait pas ; ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Seul contre huit, avec un nombre limités de flèches (plus que quatre). Sans oublier, bien sûr, celle qu'il se devait de protéger, et qui était restée docilement derrière lui, semblant effrayée. Elle ne se faisait pas à cette vie de combat ; lui l'acceptait mieux.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul sur Lyokô depuis sa première virtualisation. Sans compter Aelita, bien sûr, mais elle ne comptait pas comme guerrière. Au contraire ; il devait non seulement la protéger pour qu'elle atteigne la Tour, mais aussi pour l'empêcher de disparaître à jamais. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait dit Jérémie.

Il activa son bouclier à temps, pour éviter de perdre plus de points de vie, et encaissa sans broncher les nombreux tirs qu'il recevait ; avec cependant une certaine appréhension. Il savait que son bouclier, pas encore au point, ne pouvait pas le protéger de beaucoup de lasers d'un coup.

Il réussit à pousser la jeune fille avec lui, et usant l'une de ses fléchettes pour se débarrasser d'un Kankrelat (plus que trois restantes), put s'échapper avec elle.  
Pas pour longtemps.

Entre eux et la Tour, venaient de s'interposer deux Krabes, grands et fiers. Deux ennemis de plus. Et toujours le même nombre d'armes.

Cela n'allait vraiment pas. Il ignora les demandes de Jérémie, qui le priait de tenir, de s'en sortir, pour réfléchir à ses possibilités. Il pouvait compter sur la Princesse pour isoler quelques monstres avec son pouvoir de synthétisation, oui. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il avait beau jouer les connaisseurs et les grands guerriers, il savait reconnaître une situation problématique lorsqu'il en vivait une. Ce n'était que sa sixième venue sur Lyokô, la quatrième pour désactiver une Tour, et jusque-là, ils étaient toujours venus tous les trois. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter tant d'adversaires.

Jérémie lui répéta, alors qu'ils esquivaient de justesse une série de tir des Krabes (les autres ayant été isolés par un mur de sable) qu'il devait tenir bon, que les renforts finiraient bien par venir.

Il souffla longuement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe, et se concentra sur la Tour.

Il allait y arriver ; il devait y arriver. Il ne savait toujours pas si Yumi était en sécurité ou non. Et Ulrich pouvait être en danger aussi.

Si seulement Xana ne s'en était pas pris à la japonaise, tout aurait été tellement plus simple…

ººº

Jérémie soupira, remuant sa fourchette dans sa purée, alors que ses amis continuaient à le toiser, espérant une réponse. Ulrich fut cependant celui qui la donna.

- « Huuuuumphuuuh », ça veut dire non, c'est ça ?  
- Pff…  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Cela ne mit pas le génie de meilleure humeur, et c'est un regard noir qu'il jeta à son compagnon de classe.

- J'ai beau chercher, je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Ce code est indéchiffrable.  
- Relax, Jérémie, tu finiras par trouver. Ça fait seulement deux semaines que tu y bosses.  
- Ça fait DÉJÀ deux semaines qu'il y bosse.  
- Ulrich…  
- Laisse, Yumi, il a raison. Je traîne, je traîne, et pendant ce temps, Aelita est toujours coincée dans ce fichu ordinateur…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et gémit longuement.

- Et nous toujours obligés à lutter contre le dit fichu ordinateur.

Ils se turent un moment, tendus.

- Écoute, tu le trouveras quand il sera temps. Entre Aelita et toi, je suis sûre que vous allez finir par y arriver…  
- Comment va Aelita, soit dit en passant ?

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard.

- Toujours aussi pressée de quitter Lyokô. Elle me parle comme si elle croyait que j'étais Dieu-tout-puissant, comme si j'allais la sortir de là en claquant des doigts…

Il soupira à nouveau. C'était normal, en fin de compte ; il lui avait promis, deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, qu'elle les rejoindrait sur le vrai monde. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Il se devait de trouver la Clé de la Matérialisation, coûte que coûte.

Après quelques minutes, Yumi finit par se lever de table, sous le regard interloqué de ses camarades. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque, mais Odd remarqua qu'Ulrich lui faisait un discret signe de tête.

Le groupe ne partageait pas encore une amitié passionnée (15 jours, c'était trop tôt pour cela), mais il commençait à bien connaître son camarade de chambre, et pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, et après des débuts difficiles (et violents) lui et la japonaise s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Il alla même jusqu'à se demander si il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour sortir des conclusions.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, les trois garçons quittèrent la cantine ensemble, sans se presser, car il leur restait encore du temps avant la sonnerie. C'était le moment rêvé pour savoir la vérité.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a filé, hein ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Allons, ça se lit sur ton visage !

Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache ?  
- Où est allée Yumi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua le brun, agressif. Ils avaient encore du mal à s'entendre, leurs caractères trop différents ayant tendance à se repousser.  
- Odd, laisse-le tranquille…  
- Quoi ? C'est une question tout à fait innocente. Pas d'quoi en faire une affaire d'état.

Ce fut au tour du lunetteux de diriger son regard vers les cieux.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, jusqu'à arriver à la limite du bois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes… fit Ulrich.  
- Je vais discuter avec Aelita… Elle se sent souvent seule.

Odd acquiesça, et s'assit contre un arbre près de Jérémie, le regard rivé vers l'écran, alors que le brun s'appuyait contre le tronc, ruminant quelques choses. Bien qu'il ait donné sonaccord pour lutter contre Xana et apprécie la jeune fille, l'obsession que lui portait Jérémie était tout sauf saine, et Odd ne faisait que l'encourager.

Après plusieurs secondes, l'ordinateur portable que Jérémie venait de sortir de son cartable s'alluma. Sans même qu'ils ne touchent le clavier, une Aelita alertée apparue à l'écran, les surprenant.

- Jérémie ! Tu avais éteint l'ordinateur ?!  
- Oui, j'avais oublié de le charger ce matin et je n'avais presque plus de…  
- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Xana a activé une Tour sur le Territoire du Désert !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour capter l'intention du trio, qui se pencha d'un même geste vers la jeune fille.

- Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Sur le Territoire. J'ai réussi à m'y rendre, mais pas à m'approcher de la Tour, il y a des monstres partout. J'aiété obligée de me cacher… Vous n'avez rien perçu sur Terre ?  
- Non, pour le moment, tout est calme. Tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Tout à fait sûre. Xana n'appelle pas ses montres sans raison.  
- D'accords. Reste où tu es, on arrive tout de suite.  
- Et les cours ? Intervint Odd.  
- On va devoir s'en passer.

Sans plus de préambules, les trois garçons quittèrent les lieux, alors même que la cloche du début des cours venait de sonner, et gagnèrent les égouts sans rencontrer quiconque.  
Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs à l'usine sans le moindre incident, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Jérémie.

- J'n'aime pas ça… Si Xana avait attaqué la ville on s'en serait rendu compte…  
- 'Faut avouer qu'ce n'est pas le roi de la discrétion…

Après quelques minutes, ils se trouvaient devant le SuperOrdinateur, sur lequel Jérémie commençait déjà à pianoter. Odd, lui, désespérait au bout de son téléphone.

- Yumi répond pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !  
- Laisse, Odd. Le prévint Ulrich. Elle avait piscine aujourd'hui, elle a dû laisser son portable au vestiaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si pressée tout à l'heure  
- Ah ouai ? Il raccrocha. Et comment tu sais ça ?  
- Elle me l'a dit hier, pendant que tu pourchassais Anaïs.  
- Et c'est ça que tu gardais pour toi si jalousement ?  
- Ce n'était pas tes affaires…  
- M'ouai... Et puis, je n'appelle pas ça pourchasser, sinon préparer le terrain.  
- Pour te prendre un vent plus en douceur ?

Odd foudroya Jérémie du regard.

- Très drôle… Et on fait quoi pour Yumi ?  
- J'ai bien peur qu'on doive se passer d'elle… Aelita ? Ça va ?  
- Je suis là, Jérémie. Mais je me suis fait repérer, et j'ai dû regagner la Tour de Passage. Et vous ?  
- Toujours aucun signe de Xana… Je t'envoie les garçons, Yumi est manquante.

Cette phrase sonna mal pour tout le monde ; c'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient juré de garder le secret à propos de Lyokô, que l'un d'entre eux manquait à la liste d'appel.

- Elle va bien ?  
- Oui, juste injoignable. Les garçons, préparez-vous à…  
- Ah !

Le trio fantastique sursauta, et tous reportèrent leur regard vers l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!  
- Ça y est ! J'ai découvert l'endroit où Xana attaque ! Je vous envoie les coordonnées terrestres.

Après quelques secondes, une série de chiffres apparurent, que Jérémie s'empressa de rechercher sur un plan de la ville.

La réponse à leurs questions ne prit pas longtemps à venir…

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Mais c'est…

Impossible…

- C'est la piscine du collège !

Aelita fit un pas en arrière à l'intérieur de sa tour, surprise par le cris soudain d'Ulrich, le premier à avoir réagi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est mal ? C'est quoi une piscine ?  
- C'est là où est Yumi !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prétend faire ?  
- Attend…

Une autre recherche, plus courte, permit à Jérémie de le découvrir.

- C'est l'eau ! Il utilise les lampes se trouvant à l'intérieur de la piscine pour l'électrifier.  
- Si jamais elle tombe à l'eau…

Les quatre amis se jetèrent un regard apeurés. Si n'importe qui plongeait, il finirait complètement grillé. Xana devait savoir que Yumi s'y rendrait aujourd'hui, et voulait s'en prendre directement à elle. Sans doute supposait-il qu'en activant sa Tour quelques minutes avant l'attaque décisive, il donnerait le temps aux autres de filer en laissant leur camarade en arrière, mais sans avoir l'occasion de la prévenir pour qu'elle ne les rejoigne. Rusé.

C'était donc là son plan ? Les éliminer un à un ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!  
- Vous filez sur Lyokô désactiver la Tour, maintenant !  
- Et si quelqu'un plonge à l'eau avant ?  
- On aura qu'à retourner dans le passé, tout iras bien !  
- Tu es sûr ? Et si quelqu'un meurt ?  
- Il a raison Jérémie, on ne connait pas encore les limites du Retour vers le Passé…  
- À mon avis, ça devrait le faire…  
- Tu es prêt à courir le risque ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, secondes durant lesquelles Ulrich passa son temps à taper du pied, sentant qu'il perdait son temps, et que chaque minute était précieuse.

Jérémie finit par se rendre.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Je file chercher Yumi, je les préviens du danger, on revient le plus vite possible, et on se virtualise. Ça te va ?  
- Et nous, pendant ce temps ?  
- Eh bien, tu envoies Odd sur Lyokô… Je ne sais pas moi, débrouillez-vous !  
- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; Ulrich avait déjà déguerpi, vif comme l'éclair.

Odd et Jérémie se jetèrent des regards encoin, sous l'œil attentif d'Aelita.

- Alors, je plonge ?  
- Tu plaisantes ? Seul ? Hors de question ! Vous avez déjà du mal à trois, je ne peux pas courir le risque de te jeter dans la gueule du loup en solo !  
- Tu veux que je ressorte gagner du terrain, Jérémie ? proposa Aelita, d'une petite voix.  
- Ça, c'est encore pire que d'envoyer Odd tout seul…

Le génie tapota le dossier de son fauteuil du doigt, nerveux.

- Mais…  
- Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'Ulrich et Yumi sont en danger.

Jérémie lui dédia un regard plein de doute, auquel Odd tenta de répondre par un sourire.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?  
- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais.

Il hésita encore un instant, calculant les chances de réussite de l'homme-chat, sans compter le risque qu'il courait, en laissant Aelita s'avancer protégée par un seul garde-du-corps.

Mais comme Odd l'avait souligné, avaient-ils d'autres options ?

- Descend au scanner, je te virtualise dans une minute.

L'adolescent acquiesça, et emprunta l'escalier pour descendre sur le champ. Jérémie, pendant ce temps, se retourna vers son amie virtuelle, qui l'observait sans un mot, attendant ses ordres.

- Prépare-toi à quitter ta Tour dans un instant, Aelita ; Odd arrive.

Seul.

Il continuait à détester cette idée.

Et à espérer qu'Ulrich ferait honneur à sa réputation, celle d'être l'un des plus rapides et forts du collège.

ººº

L'adolescent poussa un juron peu glorieux, alors que Yolande, l'infirmière du lycée, et Rosa, la cuisinière, parlaient toujours chiffon devant les portes de la piscine. Non mais franchement, c'était le seul endroit qu'elles avaient trouvé pour discuter ?! N'avaient-elles donc rien d'autre à faire ?

Il avait gagné l'endroit en un temps record, ce n'était pas pour rester là des heures à attendre qu'elles se souviennent qu'elles étaient payées pour bosser. Jérémie, Odd et Aelita comptaient sur lui.

Et Yumi, surtout, était en danger. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette pensée de la tête.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, une quinzaine de jours auparavant, à son cour de Penchak-Silat(oui, ce jour, où elle lui avait mis une dérouillée humiliante), il pensait de plus en plus à elle. Quelque chose, chez elle, le captivait. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa puissance physique, sa force de caractère, ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple attraction, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était incapable de la faire quitter son esprit.

Un qui ne se gênait pas pour en parler, par contre, était soncamarade de chambre. Ulrich était arrivé à la conclusion, après cinq jours à partager le même toit avec ce loufoque à la crête impensable, que son but ultime dans la vie était de sortir avec toutes les filles qu'il croiserait.  
**  
**Et l'entendrerépéter tout ce qu'il trouvait d'attirant chez Yumi, et à quel point Aelita était craquante, avait de quoi lui chauffer sérieusement les oreilles.

En attendant, il avait déjà maudit ces bonnes femmes quinze fois, et rien n'y faisait ; il commençait à croire qu'elles avaient décidé s'installer ici. Dans la nature, à l'air libre, une vie écologique et peu couteuse, et à deux pas de leurs travail. Que désirer de plus ?

Son regard se porta sur la droite, d'où sortait un homme à pantalon court et chemise bleue. D'après le logo, il semblait être un employé de la piscine, et vu qu'il ne rentra pas par la porte principale,sinon fila dans la rue opposée, Ulrich en déduisit qu'il ne venait pas de sa pause cigarette, et que la télétransportation n'existant pas encore, il devait bien venir de quelque part.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers les dames, il réussit à se faufiler entre quelques arbustes sans se faire voir, et fit le tour de l'établissement.

Une rapide recherche leconduisitvers une porte de derrière. Vitrée qui plus est, ce qui lui permit de jeter un œil dans la salle.

Aucune trace de chaos n'étant visible, il en déduisit que personne n'avait touché l'eau, ni n'était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Au bord de l'eau se trouvait la classe de Yumi, écoutant (ou faisant semblant d'écouter) les explications de Jim, qui, vu ses gestes étranges, devait leur expliquer la technique du papillon (ou bien il leur racontait un de ses combats à mort avec des sangliers mutants ; difficile à dire).

Il voyait d'ailleurs parfaitement la jeune fille qu'il cherchait, mais celle-ci, trop attentive à son professeur (surprenant, vu le spectacle tout sauf professionnel qu'il offrait), ne remarqua ni sa présence, ni ses signes répétés pour lui dire de sortir.

En attendant, il ne pouvait toujours pas entrer, la porte ne s'ouvrant que vers l'extérieur…

Il était si pris à contempler la scène, qu'il ne vit pas un homme s'approcher.

- Eh, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

À deux doigts d'une crise cardiaque, il eut juste le temps de l'entrevoir se diriger vers lui, avant de plonger (c'était le mot) entre deux broussailles.

- Eh, attend !

Celui qu'il prit pour un maître-nageur ouvrit la porte et sortit à sa recherche; cela ne devait pas être la première fois que des petits curieux tournaient autour de l'établissement, et ils ne devaient pas être toujours des plus sympathiques.

Après avoir cherché un peu, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la direction qu'avait pris son collègue un instant plus tôt, espérant sans doute choper le petit garnement.  
Petit garnement qui sortit la tête d'un buisson, soulagé. Il avait eu chaud…

Et beaucoup de chance aussi. Car cet homme, dans sa course, avait oublié de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun ne se décide. Après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, au cas où, il sortit de sa cachette avec précaution, et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, se faufila rapidement dans la salle…

ººº

Elle laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. Ce "bip" continu qui ne cessait de résonner dans ses oreilles commençait à vraiment la mettre sur les nerfs…

Malgré les indications du professeur, qui leur avait ordonné de laisser leurs portables aux vestiaires, Emmanuel Maillard avait réussi à se faufiler avec le sien, et continuait à jouer à un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais détestait déjà.

Elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il ferait si Jim lui demandait de plonger, le plus naturel en cours de natation…

Jim qu'elle avait du mal à écouter, d'ailleurs, avec ce bruit insupportable qui ne s'arrêtait jamais…

Pour cette simple raison, elle n'hésita pas à lever la main lorsque le professeur demanda un volontaire pour effectuer une petite démonstration de ce qu'il venait de décrire avec tant de gestes inutiles : « le papillon » (effectivement).

Après s'être levée, elle se positionna devant toute la classe, au bord du bassin, et leva ses bras, sur le point de plonger.

Ce n'était rien de l'autre monde ; elle était plutôt une bonne nageuse, et ce genre d'exercice ne lui coûterait aucun effort…

Prête, elle fléchit les genoux, et, sans hésiter, sauta…

- Yumi, non !

… Pour finir sans savoir comment au sol, sous un Ulrich surexcité. Et une forte douleur dans l'épaule.

- Aïe!

L'adolescent baissa la tête vers elle, semblant oublier la proximité de leurs corps, emporté par l'inquiétude.

- Ça va ?!  
- Comment ça, ça va ?! Bien sûr que non, tu m'as fait mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir !

Sans prévenir, une main agrippa la chemise d'Ulrich, et le fit se lever d'un geste (visiblement, ce mastodonte était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait).

- Stern ! Veuillez m'expliquer tout de suite votre attitude !  
- Je…  
- C'est pas un moulin ici, on entre et on sort pas à son aise ! Et surtout, on ne rentre pas dans ses camarades pour leur sortir des phrases aussi bidons ! Vous devriez être avec votre classe à cette heure. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me sortir une bonne explication si vous ne voulez pas rentrer dans le bureau du proviseur avant d'avoir pu dire « Mais monsieur » !  
- Mais, monsieur…  
- J't'avais prévenu p'tit gars, je vais te sortir d'ici, tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que la leçon rentre, si tu ne veux pas avoir encore affaire à moi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, et sous le regard amusé des autres élèves (sauf Yumi, qui s'était relevée et se frottait l'épaule, toujours de mauvaise humeur), l'homme commença à le trainer loin du groupe ; ou plutôt, essaya.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, m'sieur ! Je suis venu vous prévenir ! L'eau a été électrifiée, si vous latouchez, vous risquez l'électrocution.  
- Ben voyons ! Tu me crois tombé de la dernière pluie, petit ? On me l'a fait pas, à moi ! J'en ai vu des garnements dans ton genre, et j'en ai entendu des excuses, mais celle-là, elle mérite au moins qu'on s'en souvienne.  
- Je vous assure, c'est la vérité !

L'adolescent se retourna vers Yumi, qui croisa son regard, plus inquiète que furieuse, maintenant. Si elle avait bien compris, cela devait être un coup de Xana, et Jim leur faisait perdre du temps.

Sans plus se soucier de rien, elle prit le bras d'Ulrich, et le tira vers elle, pour le libérer de l'emprise de Jim. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendant, Jim lâcha prise, et Ulrich n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre. Trébuchant malgré lui, tentant de se ressaisir, il finit sa course sur Emmanuel qui, dans la surprise, lâcha son portable…

Qui finit son vol à l'eau.

Immédiatement, une série d'étincelles gigantesques en surgit, alors que plusieurs gouttes partaient en tous sens. Cela eut l'effet, au moins, de faire réagir les élèves, qui se levèrent sur le champ, et Jim oublia sa cible.

- Attention, ne laissez pas les gouttes vous toucher ! cria Ulrich, que son amie asiatique aidait à se relever.

Heureusement, personne n'était en contact avec une surfacemouillée ; ce qui ne fut pas le cas du sac de Jim, trainant par là, qui devait contenir également des appareils électroniques, vu les étincelles qui en jaillirent après quelques secondes.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour répandre la panique dans la salle. Aussitôt, chacun commença à courir dans la direction qui lui paraissait la plus sûre, certains vers les vestiaires, d'autre vers l'entrée principale de la piscine ; d'autres, enfin, courraient pour courir. Seul Emmanuel, se lamentant de la perte de son portable, et Jim, tentant de rétablir le calme, restèrent sur place, alors que plusieurs maîtres-nageurs et employés arrivaient, alarmés.

Ulrich ne prit pas le temps de leur expliquer la situation (la scène parlait pour elle-même), et sans frémir, saisit la main de Yumi, toujours en maillot-de-bain, l'entraînant en courant vers la sortie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut aider les autres !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va prendre le risque de se mouiller après ça ! Il faut filer à l'usine avant que Xana ne change de plan ; tu es sa cible, et je pourrais bien le devenir aussi.  
- Moi ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'établissement, sans s'arrêter de courir. Tout ça, c'était pour moi ?  
- Oui, alors ne traîne pas ! Odd est seul avec Aelita sur Lyokô. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont tenir !

ººº

C'était une question partagée. Odd lui-même se sentait au bout du rouleau.

Il avait réussi à venir à bout des Krabes (deux fléchettes de moins), et une fois leur protection détruite, il s'était débrouillé pour faire tomber, avec l'aide d'Aelita (qui avait fait disparaître une partie du sol) deux Kankrelats dans la Mer Numérique.

Mais il restait tout de même deux Kankrelats et trois Blocks, et plus qu'une fléchette. Jérémie avait beau lui avoir promis qu'il essaierait de lui en recharger d'autres, il avait été si pris dans ses recherches de la Clé de la Matérialisation qu'il n'y avait pas encore travaillé.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la Tour, et incapables de l'atteindre. C'était des plus frustrants, et Odd sentait Jérémie s'impatienter. Aelita elle-même voulait tenter le tout pour le tour et courir, mais les Kankrelats l'en empêchèrent.

C'est alors que Jérémie prononça les plus belles paroles au monde.

- Odd ? Yumi et Ulrich sont en chemin, ils arrivent dans quelques minutes !

Halleluja.

Savoir que la relève arrivait lui remis du baume au cœur. Tout en poussant Aelita hors de la portée de tir d'un Blok, il se débrouilla pour prendre appui sur un rocher et atteindre le haut de son corps. Celui-ci paniqua tellement qu'il se mit à envoyer des lasers en tous sens, détruisant par mégarde ses deux compagnons. Les Kankrelats tentèrent à leur tour de se défaire d'Odd en le mitraillant de laser ; sans succès.

L'homme-chat se retourna vers Aelita pour lui indiquer que la voie était libre (les monstres étant trop occupée avec lui), mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle avait repérée sa chance d'elle-même, et courrait déjà en direction de son objectif.

Odd se dit que les choses ne pouvaient réellement pas aller mieux lorsque l'un des Kankrelats atteignit sans le vouloir le dernier Block, duquel il eut juste le temps de sauter, et l'élimina. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas lorsqu'il vit d'autres Krabes arriver au loin.

Sûrement parce que, de la même direction, arrivaient Yumi et Ulrich, prêts à se battre.

Son sourire s'étendit d'une de ses oreilles félines à l'autre, alors qu'il esquivait un tir. Il lui restait encore une fléchette, et bon sang, il avait tenu, tout seul !

Il était…

- Odd ! Attention ! Aelita !

Complètement pris par surprise au milieu de ses réjouissances, Odd se prit un tir de pleine face, réduisant ses points de vie à 20. Il s'écroula à terre, pour se redresser aussi rapidement, aussi stressé qu'un chat que l'on a jeté à l'eau. Alerté, sans savoir même quoi chercher, il tourna la tête vers Aelita, qui courait toujours en direction de la Tour. Sans le voir.

Un Mégatank.

Odd connaissait bien ces bêtes-là. Oh que oui. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois une semaine auparavant, et s'était fait dévirtualisé avant même avoir pu dire « ouf », d'un seul tir, et en ayant tous ses points de vie.

Il vit comme le monstre se préparait à tirer. Comme Aelita n'avait rien remarqué. Et comme ses compagnons de lutte, derrière lui, se battaient contre les Krabes, incapables d'intervenir.

Sa fléchette (la dernière) rebondit sur la carapace du monstre, mais ce fut au moins suffisant pour lui faire perdre sa concentration, et donc sa cible. Le laser finit à quelques pas devant Aelita, qui, surprise, freina sec, tombant en arrière. La créature n'observa Odd que pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder de nouveau sa cible première, l'elfe aux cheveux roses.

Sans attendre, il rechargea à nouveau son laser, sous les yeux d'une Aelita médusée. Elle savait ne pas pouvoir courir assez vite pour l'éviter. Et que ses murs de sables ne la protégeraient pas contre un tir de cette envergure.

Elle commença à courir malgré tout, vers la Tour, dans une tentative désespérée de l'atteindre à temps. Lui savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais avant l'attaque. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus aucune arme pour s'en défendre. Et que les autres ne pourraient pas la sauver à temps.

Il ne douta pas beaucoup avant d'agir. Il courait déjà avant que le Mégatank ne reprenne sa mission ; il lui restait une chance de pouvoir empêcher l'inévitable.

Il avait déjà perdu une fois contre lui, il s'était faitridiculiser**.** Il n'allait pas le laisser éliminer ainsi leur Princesse. Il devait l'en empêcher, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des autres n'arrivent et le détruise, ou qu'elle n'atteigne la Tour.

Alors, il sauta.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu arriver à temps pour s'interposer, ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Tout ce qui lui importa, c'est qu'Aelita avait eu le réflexe de se jeter d'un côté, et qu'il avait pu se placer entre le laser et elle.

Et que c'était aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs.

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché sur le sol de la salle des Scanners, la moitié de son corps encore dans l'un d'entre eux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il se leva tout de même, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

D'après ce qu'il entendait depuis la pièce du dessus, la bataille n'était pas finie. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait été dans les pommes, mais il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à s'habituer aux dévirtualisations : il était presque sûr que le temps qu'il passait HS après chaque combat diminuait.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent aussitôt. Aelita, Tour, Mégatank. Soif de vengeance.

- Jérémie ! Appela-t-il, est-ce que Aelita a atteint la Tour ?  
- Ah, tu es réveillé ! Non, pas encore. Xana est repartie à l'offensive ; l'attaque sur Terre était si faible qu'il a tout misé sur Lyokô.  
- Alors, renvoie-moi là-bas.  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu viens juste de finir, tu devrais te reposer…  
- Ça ira. J'ai un petit compte à régler.

Malgré ses réticences, Jérémie finit par accepter. Se glissant dans l'un des Scanners, il attendit que les portes se ferment. Puis vit une forte lumière, et ferma les yeux, prêt à retourner au combat.

C'est alors qu'une douleur horrible se fit sentir.

Il ignorait d'où elle venait. Il la sentait partout à la fois ; dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son corps. Dans son âme, peut-être.

Une sirène d'alarme se fit entendre, et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il ne fut pas capable de se maintenir sur pied, cependant, et s'écroula au sol, pris de convulsion.

Il voulait que ça sorte. Que ça s'arrête. Quoique ce soit, cela devait s'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait mal. Il avait mal !

Heureusement, après quelques secondes, il perdit connaissance, sans avoir pu répondre aux cris apeurés de Jérémie…

ººº

Des maux de tête, il en avait eu, mais celui-ci gagnait le premier prix haut la main.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser ; il se demanda même si cela n'était pas déjà fait, car il sentait à peine son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, et constata avec panique qu'il était devenu aveugle. Il ne voyait rien. Rien !

…

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre.

Il faisait face à un mur, visiblement. Quelque chose de chaud, doux, et vivant (vu les respirations qu'il entendait) se trouvait appuyé contre ses jambes.

Il allait paniquer, mais il n'avait même pas de forces pour ça. Au lieu de le faire, il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller, se trouvant visiblement dans un lit, et décida de mourir en silence.

C'est alors qu'une main hésitante secoua doucement son épaule.

- Odd, Ça va ?  
- Maman ? C'est déjà Noël ?

Qui que soit son interlocuteur, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, vu le temps qu'il mit à réagir.

- Odd, c'est moi, Ulrich…

À l'écoute de ce nom, l'adolescent se souvint de tout : son nom, son âge, sa mission sur Lyokô, ses compagnons de lutte, le Mégatank… Il reconnut la salle comme étant sa chambre, le lit comme étant le sien, et la créature vivante comme son chien, Kiwi.

- Waouh, j'ai dû me faire écraser par un bus ou quelque chose… Vous trouviez que le Mégatank ce n'était pas assez ?

Ulrich n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, que trois coups sonnèrent à la porte. Le responsable n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer pour le faire.

- Comment il va ?

Il s'agissait de Jérémie, les cheveux de travers, les lunettes mal-mises, et de l'inquiétude plein la voix. À sa tête, il était venu le plus vite possible.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ulrich avait ce même air préoccupé sur le visage…

- Il a l'air d'aller bien, oui…  
- Okay, ne me ménagez pas, les gars. Je suis mort, et le Retour vers le Passé m'a sauvé, c'est ça ? Je ne douterais plus des capacités de cette chose, promis.  
- Non, mais presque…  
- Tu as été rejeté.

Odd se tourna complètement vers eux, avec l'expression de celui qui ne comprend pas.

- Mais j'ai dragué personne…  
- Le Scanner.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Waouh, je devais vraiment être complètement drogué !  
- Idiot !

Jérémie tapa du pied, se sentant incompris.

- Le Scanner t'a rejeté quand tu as voulu entrer pour la deuxième fois. Ton corps était trop fatigué à cause de la dévirtualisation, et tenter de retourner sur Lyokô si vite t'as mis à bout. Tes cellules ont mal réagi, et au final, le Scanner t'a éjecté. Ce qui était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu se passer.  
- Je vois mal en quoi c'est une bonne chose.  
- Si il avait ignoré l'activité anormale et t'avais virtualisé quand même, tu… ne serais peut-être pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

Odd ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait de comprendre.

- … Ah.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Et… après ?  
- On a conduit Aelita à la tour, elle a été désactivée, on t'a retrouvé KO sur le sol dans un était pitoyable, et Jérémie a envoyé un Retour vers le Passé jusqu'à cette nuit.  
- Et visiblement on s'est tous réveillé en même temps.  
- Je vois…

Ils se turent quelques instants de plus, tous pouvant sentir la tension planer dans l'air. Aucun n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que l'un d'eux aurait effectivement pu mourir.

- Au moins… on le saura, maintenant. Fit Ulrich. Pas de seconde virtualisation dans le même combat.  
- C'est ma faute, reprit Jérémie, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
- Laisse, Einstein… c'est moi qui ai insisté…

Ils restèrent muets pendant plusieurs secondes encore, chacun cherchant ses mots. Personne ne trouva rien à dire.

Ce qui explique pourquoi chacun fit un bond de plusieurs mètres (Odd tomba du lit, ce qui n'aida pas son mal de crâne, et même Kiwi se réveilla) lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre.

Ulrich décrocha d'un geste fébrile, alors que Jérémie tentait de reprendre son souffle et qu'Odd faisait taire son chien.

- A-Allô ? Ah, oui… Oui, il va bien. Je te le passe.

Odd n'eut pas besoin qu'on ne le lui précise pour savoir que par « il », on parlait de lui, et se saisit du téléphone.

- Allô ? Salut Yumi… Non, ça va allez. Si, si, j't'assure… J'ai un mal de crâne qui fait peur, l'impression d'être passé sous un tracteur et je pleure rien qu'à l'idée que je vais devoir me lever pour regagner mon lit là, mais eh, ch'uis vivant ! Youhou !

La conversation dura encore quelques secondes, puis il raccrocha.

- Elle avait l'air vachement inquiète, je ne pensais pas que je lui importais tant…  
- On a tous été morts de trouille Odd. On a cru que tu allais mourir.

L'adolescent pensa quelques secondes à cette idée, pour lâcher l'affaire ; cela n'en valait pas la peine.

- Mais je vais bien… Alors relax tout le monde, okay ?  
- Mais…  
- Nt-tt ! Tout le monde au lit ! Je ne sais déjà pas si je vais pouvoir me lever demain, j'aimerais au moins dormir.  
- Fais-toi porter pâle. Tu dois laisser ton corps se reprendre. À propos, que je ne te voie pas mettre un pied dans un Scanner ; tu es dispensé de Lyokô pour le moment.  
- T'inquiète Einstein, j'avais pas l'intention d'y aller.  
- D'accord… Je vais aller voir Aelita. Elle était très inquiète aussi, elle s'en voudrait à mort si il t'était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute…  
- Quelque chose ? Parce que ça, c'était rien ?

Le blond ne daigna même pas répondre, et quitta la salle, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

Ulrich referma la porte, rangea son portable, et regagna son lit, après avoir aidé Odd à grimper au sien. Celui-ci avait effectivement à peine la force de se maintenir sur pied.

- « Au moins, on le saura maintenant », qu'il disait… Pff, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois servir de cobaye ?

Ulrich sourit dans le noir.

- Eh, c'est toi qu'a voulu faire ton fier…  
- Tu parles, la prochaine fois que je vois un Mégatank, je l'éclate !

- Vous en êtes venus à bout ?  
- Du Mégatank ? … Tu parles.  
- Cool ! J'vais être le premier alors !  
- Ouai, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Ils continuèrent cette dispute amicale pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil le plus profond, chacun avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Odd s'endormit cependant après son camarade, et seulement lorsqu'il fut complètement sûr de deux choses :

Premièrement, même si il s'agissait d'un partenariat récent, et que la convivialité en était encore à ses débuts, il réalisait maintenant que leur amitié commençait à se forger ; qu'ils devenaient réellement une bande, un groupe. Il le voyait à la rapidité avec laquelle Ulrich avait voulu sauver sa belle, et à l'inquiétude d'Aelita et Jérémie envers lui, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui.

Même Ulrich, le sombre et dur Ulrich, qui le traitait normalement comme un imbécile, n'avait pas pu cacher sa préoccupation, ni son soulagement en voyant qu'il allait bien. Il avait beau se donner des airs, il l'aimait, l'appréciait, comme un ami, peut-être ?

Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient devenir plus proches. Ulrich était un type bien. Pas si « opposé » à lui. Ils n'avaient qu'à essayer.

Et deuxièmement, le plus important.

Le prochain Mégatank qu'il croiserait allait payer pour tous les autres.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de commenter au passage ;)_

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai également participé dans les autres catégories du concours. N'hésitez pas à lire mon autre participation "Ensemble", qui a gagné la catégorie Romance, déjà postée. Ma troisième participation, "Replay", sera bientôt disponible.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à mes autres Fanfictions sur Code Lyokô déjà postées._

_Salut !_


End file.
